staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Kwietnia 2001
TVP 1 6.00 Chcemy pomóc — magazyn 6.15 Proszę o odpowiedź — program publicystyczny 6.30 Nasza gmina — magazyn rolniczy 7.20 Brzydkie kaczątko (45) — serial animowany 7.50 Teleranek — program dla młodzieży 8.15 Siódme niebo (30/88) — serial dla młodzieży 9.05 Co Pani na to? — program publicystyczny 9.45 Quo vadis? (1/6) — serial historyczny, Włochy/Francja/W. Bryt. 1984, 10.45 Lista przebojów — magazyn muzyczny 11.05 Pokaż, co potrafisz — Akademia IQ — program dla młodzieży 11.35 Moc — magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.00 Anioł Pański — transmisja z Watykanu 12.10 Czasy — katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Otwarte drzwi — magazyn katolicki 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień — magazyn rolniczy 13.45 Czarodziejki (5) — serial obyczajowy 14.40 Studio sport Lech Basket Liga 16.30 Sensacje XX wieku: Zaginione archiwa (2) — program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno — zabawa guizowa 18.05 Lokatorzy: Sprawa dla adwokata — serial komediowy 18.35 Śmiechu warte — program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda (15) — serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.05 Switch — trudno być kobietą — komedia, USA 1991 21.55 Cud narodzin (3): Nadzieja przeciwko strachowi — serial dokumentalny 22.25 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Rola dla córki — program publicystyczny 070065580 tak, 070065590 nie 23.05 Prawybory — Nysa 2001 - reportaż 23.25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie — suplement — magazyn kryminalny 23.30 Pegaz — magazyn kulturalny 24.00 Sportowa niedziela 0.20 Studio sport Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski — rajd Elmotu 0.45 Niezapomniane role: Pętla — dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1957 2.30 Gwiazdy świecą nocą — program popularnonaukowy 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.05 Film dla niesłyszących: Kocham Lucy (3,4/50) — serial komediowy 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę niesłyszących 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (49) — serial komediowy 9.30 Nabożeństwo Wielkopiątkowe Kościoła ewangelicko-metodystycznego 10.30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Galicyjski smak — magazyn kulinarny 11.00 Diugonie — wymierające syreny — film dokumentalny, Australia 12.00 Ucieczka na Atenę — film sensacyjny, W. Bryt 1979 14.00 30 ton! Lista, lista — lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada — teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (317): Diabeł stoi na warcie — telenowela 15.40 Kocham cię życie (1) — koncert o godność starego człowieka 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (63) — serial obyczajowy 17.30 7 dni świat — program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 19.00 Kocham cię życie (2) — koncert o godność starego człowieka 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Życie do poprawki (17/22): Drugi serwis — serial obyczajowy 22.25 Losowania audiotele 22.35 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Usta Micka Jaggera — sztuka Domena Nowakowskiego, Polska 1998 0.10 Ziemia — ostatnie starcie (28,29/44) — serial SF 1.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Łódź 7.00 Wyspa Noego — serial animowany 7.30 Strażnicy prawdy — serial animowany 8.00 Niedziela w pościelach 8.30 Kraina Tośmo 9.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam — magazyn religijny 9.30 Kostek (6/48) — serial dla młodzieży 10.00 Budujemy mosty — teleturniej 10.30 Robin Hood (16/26): Moc miecza — serial przygodowy 11.20 Książki z górnej półki — magazyn czytelniczy 11.30 Tu i tam — magazyn turystyczny 12.30 U nas wielkanoc 12.35 Polskimi śladami po Wiedniu 13.00 Magazyn kulturalny 13.30 Niedziela w pościelach 14.00 Depozyt wiary 14.30 Historia ziemi — serial dokumentalny 15.30 Tu i tam — magazyn turystyczny 16.00 Napoleon i Europa (5/6): Moskwa — serial historyczny 16.50 Halo, krzyżówka — teleturniej 17.15 Super muza — program muzyczny 17.35 Country 18.00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18.10 Łódź 3 proponuje 18.30 Echa regionów — magazyn 19.00 Polska liga siatkówki — sprawozdanie 21.00 Słódź nam tę Łódź 21.30 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 22.00 Życiorysy z refrenem — program rozrywkowy 22.30 Kino mocne: Łowca — film kryminalny, Francja 1976 Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 Twój lekarz 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 8.30 Klub Stasia i Nel 9.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 9.30 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 9.55 Disco Relax 10.55 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 11.20 Dusza człowiek - serial komediowy 11.50 Operacja słoń - film wojenny 13.45 Podwójna akcja - serial science-fiction 14.35 Zakręcony - serial komediowy 15.00 Kłopoty wydrozwierza - film dokumentalny 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Idź na całość 16.50 Rycerz nocy - serial akcji 17.40 Dwa światy - widowisko telewizyjne 18.40 Informacje + Kurier TV 19.05 Życiowa szansa 20.00 Zerwane więzi 20.55 Szokujące wyznanie - dramat prod. USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.40 Na katdy temat 23.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 0.45 Fifa TV 1.15 Muzyka na bis TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.25 Oliver Twist - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 Tajne akta psiej agencji - serial dla dzieci 9.05 Przygody Supermana - pilot serialu 10.45 Historia Roxanne Pulitzer - film obyczajowy 12.30 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Łowcy skarbów - serial przygodowy 14.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15.20 Dwaj zgryźliwi tetrycy - komedia obyczajowa 17.30 Ale Plama - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Big Brother - Naj... 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Big Brother - Ring 21.40 Program rozrywkowy 22.10 Superwizjer 22.40 Nie do wiary 23.10 Noktowizjer 23.40 Prezydencki poker - serial sensacyjny 0.30 Big Brother - Naj... 1.20 Nagi lunch - film obyczajowy 3.20 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 6.10 Droga Avonlea - serial dla młodzieży prod. kanadyjskiej 7.10 Droga olbrzymów - western prod. amerykańskiej 9.10 Droga Avonlea - serial dla młodzieży prod. kanadyjskiej 10.10 Czworka na medal - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 12.00 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wszystko za hit - serial obczajowy 13.30 KINOmaniak 14.00 Wyspa skarbów - film przygodowy prod. kanadyjsko-amerykańsklej 15.50 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 16.20 Supergol 16.50 Różowa pantera 17.15 Wiadomości z ostatniej chwili - serial komediowy 17.45 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 18.05 Piątka nieustraszonych - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Policjanci - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Z Archiwum X - serial prod. amerykańskiej 20.55 Drogówka 21.25 Dwa światy 21.50 Baza Pensacola 3 - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 22.45 Powrót zaginionego - thriller prod. amerykańskiej 0.35 Super VIP - magazyn plotek i sensacji 1.05 Strefa P 1.55 Zakończenie RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 10.30 Śmiej się razem z nami - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Potomkowie epoki lodowcowej - dokument przyrodniczy 12.00 Wieczór z reklamą - program informacyjno-rozrywkowy 12.30 Miłość aż do śmierci - melodramat Niemcy 14.10 SeaQuest - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 15.00 Airboss - film akcji prod. amerykańskiej 16.35 Zdumiewające zwierzęta - serial przyrodniczy 17.35 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial policyjny 18.30 Śmiej się razem z nami - program rozrywkowy 19.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 20.00 Armia Boga - film fantastyczno-naukowy prod. amerykańskiej 21.50 Pocałunek wampira - thriller prod. amerykańskiej 23.35 Czary na Karaibach - film erotyczny prod. Francja-Niemcy 1.10 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial policyjny 2.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 2.50 Pocałunek wampira - thriller, USA 4.20 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 41 - Echa przeszłości; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 07:05 Słowo na niedzielę 07:10 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polscy odkrywcy - reportaż Renaty Krasoń 07:40 Artysta z przyszłości; reportaż Ewy Urbańskiej 08:05 Fraglesy; cz. II odc. 18 - Składanka; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:30 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Misia Sert-Paryskie Salony Marzeń 09:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 272 - Tajemnica spowiedzi; telenowela TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; powt. 09:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 273 - Wypadki miłosne; telenowela TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski; powt. 10:20 Wspomnień czar; Dybuk; film fabularny prod. polskiej (100'); reż: Michał Waszyński 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z Kościoła pw. św. Kazimierza w Świnicach Warckich 14:05 Teatr dla Dzieci; Olbrzym Samolub; 1996 autor: Oscar Wilde (32'); reż: Krzysztof Kelm, Beata Chwedorzewska; wyk: Waldemar Kownacki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Maria Chlebus, Maria Dejmek 14:35 Spotkanie z Balladą; Paw Story cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 15:35 Prof. Kazimierz Michałowski - w 100-lecie urodzin (1) 15:40 Biografie; Michał Heller czyli prawda o komuniźmie; film dokumentalny Pawła Woldana 16:15 Prof. Kazimierz Michałowski - w 100-lecie urodzin 16:25 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Matki, żony i kochanki; odc. 21; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Gabriela Kownacka, Małgorzata Potocka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Anna Romantowska 18:05 Prof. Kazimierz Michałowski - w 100-lecie urodzin 18:15 Marzenia Marcina Dańca; cz. 3; program rozrywkowy 19:00 Prof. Kazimierz Michałowski - w 100-lecie urodzin 19:15 Dobranocka; Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc. 33 - Latająca maszyna; serial anim. prod.francuskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 19:55 Bohaterowie Filmowej Wyobraźni; Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz; 1978 komedia prod. polskiej (99'); reż: Stanisław Bareja; wyk: Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Ewa Wiśniewska, Stanisław Tym 21:35 Prof. Kazimierz Michałowski - w 100-lecie urodzin 21:45 Festiwal Operowo-operetkowy Ciechocinek; cz. 2; . 22:35 Panorama 22:55 Sport-telegram 23:00 Nie tylko dla melomanów; Arcydzieła Lista 23:40 Oskar...Oskar; film dokumentalny Adama Komorowskiego 00:15 Sportowa niedziela 00:35 Zwyczajni-niezwyczajni; widowisko publicystyczne 01:15 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc. 33 - Latająca maszyna; serial anim. prod.francuskiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Bohaterowie Filmowej Wyobraźni; Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz; 1978 komedia prod. polskiej (99'); reż: Stanisław Bareja; wyk: Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Ewa Wiśniewska, Stanisław Tym; powt. 03:40 Festiwal Operowo-operetkowy Ciechocinek; cz. 2; powt. 04:30 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak tokaju; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.30 Dzielna mysz - serial animowany prod. Wielka 8!ylania 8.45 Mall bohaterowie - dramat obyczajowy 10.05 Smoky - western prod. USA 11.30 Kościół żywy - magazyn katolicki 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.20 Widzialne i niewidzialne 12.50 Archiwum XX wieku 13.15 Wspaniały dziwny świat ·serial dokumentalny 14.05 Dotyk anioła ·serial obyczajowy 15.00 Covington Cross - serial kostiumowy 15.55 Arsene Lupin - serial sensacyjny 16.55 Gwiazdy estrady - komedia obyczajowa 19.00 lke i Monty - film dokumentalny 20.00 Trzęsienie ziemi w Los Angeles - film katastroficzny 22.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 22.30 Piątka u Semki - program publicystyczny 23.00 lke i Monty - film dokumentalny 0.00 Arsene Lupin - serial sensacyjny 1.00 Trzęsienie ziemi w Los Angeles - film katastroficzny prod. USA 2.30 Kościół żywy - magazyn katolicki 3.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Rozkodowany bugs Bunny (*) 8.00 Teletubbies II - serial animowany (*) 8.25 Dzikie krainy - film dokumentalny 8.50 Lot Intrudera - film wojenny prod. amerykańskiej 10.45 Luz blues - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż (*) 13.25 Aktualności filmowe (*) 14.00 Łapu capu (*) 14.10 Wstęp do meczu (*) 14.30 Piłka nożna 16.30 Deser: Hibernacja - film krótkometrażowy 16.50 Gwiezdne Wojny 1 - Mroczne Widmo - film science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 19.00 Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 19.30 Nie przegap 19.35 Pinky i Mózg - serial 20.00 Spin City - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 20.25 Łapu capu 20.35 Gazeta - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 21.20 Sport + 23.50 Salon pięknosci Wenus - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 1.35 Zwolennicy - film sensacyjny 3.00 To najważniejsze - dramat obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 5.05 Punkt zwrotny - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej (*) programy niekodowane HBO 06:30 Nieodparty urok (Simply Irresistible) komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, 91 min., reż. Mark Tarlov, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Sean Patrick Flanery 08:10 Cinema, cinema (Cinema Cinema Cinema IV. (831) #16) magazyn filmowy, USA, 24 min. 08:45 Doug i jego film (Doug's 1st Movie) animowany, USA 1999, 74 min., reż. Maurice Joyce 10:10 Gadaniec - U satyryków program rozrywkowy, Polska 2000, 58 min., reż. Marcin Daniec, wyk. Krzysztof Daukszewicz, Jerzy Kryszak 11:10 Nie wierzcie bliĽniaczkom (The Parent Trap) komedia, USA 1998, 122 min., reż. Nancy Meyers, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Natasha Richardson 13:25 Uwodzicielki Hollywood – Geena Davis (Femme Fatales: Geena Davis) magazyn filmowy, USA, 26 min. 13:55 Kruchy jak lód (On Thin Ice) film romantyczny, USA 1999, 85 min., reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Nicholle Tom, Tara Lipiński 15:30 Tina Turner - Koncert „One Last Time” w Londynie (Tina Turner: One Last Time) koncert, 60 min. 16:40 Mój przyjaciel Marsjanin (My Favourite Martian) komedia, USA 1999, 88 min., reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Christopher Lloyd, Jeff Daniels 18:20 Nieodparty urok (Simply Irresistible) komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, 91 min., reż. Mark Tarlov, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Sean Patrick Flanery 20:00 Cinema, cinema (Cinema Cinema Cinema IV. (831) #16) magazyn filmowy, USA, 24 min. 20:25 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Robin Williams (Hollywood Superstars: Robin Williams) magazyn filmowy, USA, 30 min. 21:00 Piekielna głębia (Deep Blue Sea) film akcji, USA 1999, 100 min., reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Samuel Jackson, Thomas Jane 22:45 Prywatne piekło (Affliction) dramat, USA 1998, 109 min., reż. Paul Schrader, wyk. Nick Nolte, James Coburn 00:40 Życie seksualne ziemian (The Mating Habits Of The Earthbound Human) komedia, USA 1999, 86 min., reż. Jeff Abugov, wyk. Mackenzie Astin, Carmen Electra 02:10 Dr Lucille (Dr. Lucille) dramat, USA 1999, 92 min., reż. Georges Mihalka, wyk. Massimo Ghini, Marina Orsini 03:45 Tajna broń (Active Stealth) film akcji, USA 1999, 95 min., reż. Jay Andrews, wyk. Daniel Baldwin, Fred Williamson 05:25 Dziki ¶wiat - Ptaki (Wild Mundi: Birds) przyrodniczy, 51 min. MiniMax 06:00 MINIKARUZELA: Misiowa rodzina (3) 06:25 MINIKARUZELA: Bambetlusie: Walka z ogniem (29) 06:30 Magiczny Autobus: Sucha jak pieprz (13) 06:55 Mały Elvis i przyjaciele: Elbop (17) 07:20 Co w trawie szele¶ci: Koliberka Felicja (43) 07:25 Szaleni Wikingowie: Alfred Wspaniały (19) 07:50 Mi¶ Uszatek: Babuleńka (64) 08:00 Pszczółka Maja: Złapany (51) 08:25 Mi¶ Uszatek: Wyspa (65) 08:35 Proszę Słonia: Znajomi w zoo (4) 08:45 Alfabet zwierz±t: Dzik / Emu / Flaming (4) 09:05 Tropiciele gwiazd: Powiedzieć czy nie powiedzieć (10) 09:30 MINIKARUZELA: Małe Zoo Lucy: Historyjka o wielkiej przygodzie Eddiego i o przyjęciu urodzinowym Herberta (13) 09:55 MINIKARUZELA: Bambetlusie: Hu¶tawka (26) 10:00 Magiczny Autobus: Smacznego (10) 10:25 Księżniczka Nilu: Mała wróżka (22) 10:50 Co w trawie szele¶ci: Królik Ralph (40) 10:55 Traszka Neda: Nowy przyjaciel Neda (1) 11:20 Mi¶ Uszatek: Przeprowadzka (58) 11:30 Pszczółka Maja: Konkurs piękno¶ci (49) 11:55 Mi¶ Uszatek: Robota na drutach (59) 12:05 Pomysłowy Dobromir: Wodoci±g (11) 12:15 Alfabet zwierz±t: Antylopa końska / Antylopa widłoroga / Bawół afrykański (1) 12:35 Tropiciele gwiazd: Martwe kaczki (7) 13:00 MINIKARUZELA: Małe Zoo Lucy: Historyjka o wielkiej przygodzie Eddiego i o przyjęciu urodzinowym Herberta (13) 13:25 MINIKARUZELA: Bambetlusie: Hu¶tawka (26) 13:30 Magiczny Autobus: Smacznego (10) 13:55 Księżniczka Nilu: Mała wróżka (22) 14:20 Co w trawie szele¶ci: Królik Ralph (40) 14:25 Traszka Neda: Nowy przyjaciel Neda (1) 14:50 Mi¶ Uszatek: Przeprowadzka (58) 15:00 Pszczółka Maja: Złapany (51) 15:25 Mi¶ Uszatek: Robota na drutach (59) 15:35 Pomysłowy Dobromir: Wodoci±g (11) 15:45 Alfabet zwierz±t: Antylopa końska / Antylopa widłoroga / Bawół afrykański (1) 16:05 Tropiciele gwiazd: Martwe kaczki (7) 16:30 MINIKARUZELA: Misiowa rodzina (3) 16:55 MINIKARUZELA: Bambetlusie: Walka z ogniem (29) 17:00 Magiczny Autobus: Sucha jak pieprz (13) 17:25 Mały Elvis i przyjaciele: Elbop (17) 17:50 Co w trawie szele¶ci: Koliberka Felicja (43) 17:55 Szaleni Wikingowie :Alfred Wspaniały (19) 18:20 Mi¶ Uszatek: Babuleńka (64) 18:30 PODWIECZOREK U MINI I MAXA: Sztuka budowania 19:00 Mi¶ Uszatek: Wyspa (65) 19:10 Proszę Słonia: Znajomi w zoo (4) 19:20 Alfabet zwierz±t: Dzik / Emu / Flaming (4) 19:35 Tropiciele gwiazd: Powiedzieć czy nie powiedzieć (10) Hallmark Channel 6.00 Długa droga do szczęścia - film prod. amerykańskiej 8.00 Arka Noego - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 12.00 Drzewo życzeń - film obyczajowy prod. USA 14.00 Jazon i Argonauci - film fantasy prod. amerykańskiej 16.00 Arytmetyka diabła - dramat obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 18.00 Niebezpieczan zatoka - serial przygodowy prod. kanadyjskiej 19.00 Bodyguards - serial kryminalny prod. Wielka Brytania 20.00 Pies Baskerville'ow - horror prod. kanadyjskiej 22.00 Śmiertelny błąd - thriller prod. USA 24.00 Najważmejszy egzamin - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej Travel Channel 13.00 Turysta: Atlanta 13.30 Na nartach w Ameryce: Snowmass 14.00 W podroży 14.30 Wielka wyprawa 15.00 Podroze marzeń 15.30 Tu i tam: Egipt 16.00 Transazja 17.00 Najwspanialsze wyprawy świata: Quebec - traperska wyprawa 18.00 Morska podróż 18.30 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Ameryka Południowa, Afryka i Kanada 19.00 W podroży.... 19.30 Podróze i tradycje 20.00 Ucieczka z Antarktyki: Historia badań 21.00 Francuz za granicą: Australia Płn. 22.00 Afryka na ostro 23.00 Tradycje i święta: Rzymianie z Aalen 23.30 Awentura - serkrety kuchni włoskiej 24.00 Od Pekinu do Paryża: Saloniki 0.30 Dookoła świata na 22 kółkach: Z Londynu na Węgry 1.00 Zakonczenie programu Discovery Channel 9.00 Urodzeni geniusze 9.55 Schizofrenia 10.50 Wysypisko: Pod wodą 11.45 Pożar Projekt śmierci 12.40 Ziemski rekord prędkości 14.25 Łysa prawda 15.15 Twarz 16.10 Budynki, mosty i tunele: Tunele 17.05 Podróże do krańców ziemi: Strażnicy zaginionej arki 18.00 Wyczarowane z drewna: Korytko 18.30 Święto smakoszy: Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 19.00 Łowca krokodyli 20.00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi 21.00 Łowca mamutów 23.00 Abel w poszukiwaniu początków czlowieka 0.00 Detektywi sądowi: Bez śladu 1.00 Planeta oceanów: Powrót życia 2.00 Nowe odkrycia: Odkrywanie prehistorii 3.00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 7.30 Superbike 8.30 Sidecar 9.30 Kolarstwo górskie 10.00 Motocyklowe mistrzostwa świata 15.00 Kolarstwo: Puchar Świata 17.00 Piłka nożna 18.45 Wiadomości 19.00 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Charleston, USA 20.30 Wiadomości 20.45 Wyścigi samochodowe: Amerykańska seria Le Mans w Donington 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 Maraton: Maraton w Londynie 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Magazyn Watts 23.45 Superbike: Trzecie zawody mistrzostw świata 0.45 Koszykówka: Rozgrywki Euroligi 1.15 Wiadomości 1.30 Zakończenie programu TV1 10.00 Eucharistieviering 11.30 De zevende dag 12.30 Half uur natuur 13.00 Journaal 13.25 Weerbericht 13.30 Man of the house 15.02 Hitkracht clips 15.25 The Good life 15.55 The adventures of Lano & Woodley 16.25 Falcon Crest 17.10 Vlaanderen vakantieland 17.55 Kom op tegen kankerjournaal 18.00 Journaal 18.10 De rode loper 18.30 1000 seconden 19.00 Journaal 19.25 Sportweekend 19.50 Weerbericht 19.55 ’Allo ’Allo 20.25 De blote Belg 21.15 Baantjer 22.10 Once and again 22.54 Weerbericht 22.55 Journaal laat 23.10 De zevende dag 23.55 Doorlopende herhalingen van het laatste journaal en weer Canvas 08.25 Disney Festival 08.55 Curieuzeneuze 09.00 Samson & Gert 10.00 Papyrus 10.30 Otje 10.55 De grote boze wolf show 11.15 Born free 12.00 Sportpaleis 18.00 Hopla 18.05 Musti 18.10 Wizzy & Woppy 18.15 Allemaal beestjes 18.20 Disney Festival 18.50 De spooktoren 19.15 Griezelverhalen 19.30 De Boys band 20.00 Journaal 20.30 Panorama 21.15 OverLeven 21.55 Rubriek 700 22.20 2 x enkel CNN 08.30 Hotspots 09.30 Sport 10.30 Beat 11.30 Diplomatic license 12.30 Larry King 13.30 Sport 14.00 Report 15.30 Inside 16.30 Sport 17.30 This week in the NBA 18.00 Late edition 19.30 Business 20.30 Inside 21.30 Hotspots 22.30 CNNdotCOM 23.30 Sport 00.00 This morning 00.30 Asia 02.30 Science 03.00 Larry King 04.30 Diplomatic license 05.30 NBA MTV 09.30 Making the video 10.00 European top 20 11.00 DJ weekend 16.00 Total request 17.00 Data videos 18.00 News weekend edition 18.30 Making the video 19.00 MTV New 20.00 Top selection 21.00 Real world 21.30 Tom Green show 22.00 Live 00.00 Amour 01.00 Sunday night music mix National Geographic Channel 08.30 Cottonwood Christian 09.00 Market 09.30 Business 10.00 Far eastern 10.30 Wall street 11.00 Europe 11.30 Asia 12.00 Grote witte haai 13.00 Wezentjes 14.00 Olifant 15.00 Dorst 16.00 Broewolf 17.00 Vergeten wildernis van Braziliº 18.00 Grote witte haai 19.00 Dierlijk instinct 20.00 Komodovaranen 21.00 Donderdraken 22.00 Hoger dan de top 23.00 Korubo 00.00 Alligator 01.00 Levende draak 01.30 Hagedis 02.00 Donderdraken 03.00 Hoger dan de top 04.00 Korubo 05.00 Witte beer TV 5 08.30 A toi l’actufi 09.00 Infos 09.05 Mission Pirattak 09.30 Faut que ca saute 10.00 Journal 10.15 Un clic pour un clip 10.30 Genies en herbe 11.00 Infos 11.05 Va savoir 11.30 Carte postale gourmande 12.00 Infos 12.05 Vivement dimanche prochain 12.30 Journal 13.00 Infos 13.05 Lorsque Ie monde parlait arabe 13.30 Les carnets nets du bourlingueur 14.00 Journaal 14.15 Grand format 16.00 Journal 16.15 l’invite 16.30 Telecinema 17.00 Infos 17.05 Kiosque 18.00 Journal 18.15 Vivement dimanche 20.00 Journal 21.00 Infos 21.05 Faut pas rever 22.00 Journal 22.15 L’evanouie 23.45 Images de pub 00.00 Journal 01.00 TV5 infos 01.05 L’evanouie 02.30 Telecinema 03.00 Infos 03.05 Lorsque Ie monde parlait arabe 03.30 Les carnets du bourlingueur 04.00 Doorlopende herhalin Cartoon Network 08.30 Ed Edd n Eddy 08.55 Dexter 09.25 Powerpuff girls 10.00 Dragonball Z 11.25 Justice Friends 11.45 Dial M for Monkey 12.05 Mask 12.30 Paling en Ko 13.00 Pirates of Dark Water 13.25 Johnny Quest 13.50 Swat Kats 14.15 Courage 14.40 Powerpuff girls 15.05 Ed Edd n Eddy 15.30 Johnny Bravo 15.55 Dexter 16.20 Cow & Chicken 16.45 I am Weasel 17.10 Angela Anaconda 17.35 What a cartoon! 18.00 Tom & Jerry 18.15 Kleine monsters 18.30 Mike Lu & Og 18.45 Looney Tunes 19.00 Flintstones 19.30 Addams Family 19.55 Jetsons 20.30 Powerpuff Girls 21.00 Dragonball Z 22.00 2 Stupid dogs 23.00 Johnny Bravo 23.30 Cow & Chicken 00.00 Couragej 00.30 I am Weasel 01.00 Ed Edd n Eddy 01.30 Powerpuff girls 02.00 Dexter 02.30 Johnny Bravo 03.00 Magic roundabout